dark junjou
by natasha von zapen
Summary: un eduard que no aguanta las perversiones de su señor ivan,una bela natalya que intenta amarrar a su onii-chan por todos los medios, un raivis sumiso y la lucha por una botella de cristal de la cual solo iggy sabe la función...quien llegara primero a la meta?
1. Chapter 1

**antes de empezar:**

**hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad intelectual de hidekaz himaruya yo solo hago **

**_este fanfic tiene contenido fuerte(verbal y graficamente hablando), cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia hahahahahah xD_**

_**ACEPTO CRITICAS "CONSTRUCTIVAS" PERO NO SE METAN CON MI ED, SI CREEN QUE ES MUY OCC...BUENO SI TAL VEZ PERO ESO LO HACE MAS INTERESANTE...XD**_

_**VIRUS, AMENAZAS, TOMATAZOS, MAILS BOMBAS A HENNAYAMI **_

**_ENJOYYYY! XD_**

**_DARK JUNJOU…_**

**_"SOLO SE PUEDE LLAMAR AMOR A LA CAPACIDAD DE SACRIFICARTE POR OTRA PERSONA"_**

Dedicado a mi sista'… XD.

** I**

**- WILD INOCENCE-**

Era invierno en la casa roja, una persona alta se encargaba de probar lentamente el contenido del plato, solo le acompañaba la nieve y su gesto taciturno parecía demostrar que aquello no le molestaba en absoluto…

-e- d- u- a- r- d-kun~ - una voz melosa canturreo el nombre que resonó en la instancia, el chico rubio se abalanzó rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina para posarse sobre la entrada a la sala mientras asentía con prudencia:

- me llamaba señor Iván?

-sí, quisiera saber si ya llego Natalya, hace ya mucho que descargo el tren y ella aun no da señas de su misión, da? - el eslavo miraba con nostalgia por la ventana intentando parecer neutro, Eduard carraspeo un poco y contesto con molestia –lo siento mi señor iré inmediatamente a la parada a ver qué ha pasado con la señorita - Iván asistió sin mirarle a los ojos, sin más el muchacho rubio salió de la sala a la cocina donde tomo su abrigo y dio una mirada cómplice al chico castaño que observaba tras el vidrio superior de la puerta…

**FLASHBACK**

Raivis! Raivis? …..raivisss! una chica alta y delgada de cabello casi plata llamaba al menor con desesperación entro en la biblioteca y noto todo en silencio,natalya podía llegar a ser muy intensa con su onii-chan pero por lo demás no le importaba tratar bien a los hermano aunque toris le sacara de quicio una que otra vez, siguió caminando por entre los estantes hasta que uno de los cajones bajos noto una pequeña bota que tiritaba, se agacho silenciosamente y abrió el cajón de par par con un solo golpe .

-waaaa, se-se-señori-ta be-belarus y-o..- el chico temblaba insistentemente mientras se agarraba las rodillas, la ojivioleta le tomo por el cuello y lo saco a tirones del cajón- rai-kun sabes porque mi onii-chan no me quiere?-la chica exhalaba fuertemente mientras le agarraba por la solapa del saco

–no. No se señorita bela- respondió agitado en un último esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre.

-solo te voy a decir una cosa, o consigues algo del anglosejon que me ayude a tener a mi onii-chan o te mato, y sabes que es enserio!

La chica tiro al menor contra la pared y se fue corriendo mientras Raivis trataba de recuperar fuerzas para levantarse.

**_ : : : : : **

Estaba oscuro, serían más o menos eso de las 7:00 pm

Y Raivis esperaba oculto tras los arbustos que ocultaban su banca preferida de la casa, por el camino vio de pronto a un pequeño con boina azul y uniforme de marinero que corría agitado

-¡Raivis que bien que todavía estas acá! Perdona por la espera -el pequeño rubio sacaba dentro de su mochila un pequeño paquete en lino rojo, soltó la delgada cuerda que le ataba y mostro al otro menor un tubo en color rosa que refulgía entre sus manos

-¿esto está bien? No te reñirá el señor Inglaterra?-el chico tomo rápidamente el paquete y lo guardo entre su chaqueta.

-¡claro que no! ¡Sabes que soy súper inteligente! Lo saque sin que se diera cuenta :3 - reía el niño mientras posaba sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y sonreía sin problema.

-¿crees que deba usarlo todo?

-pss creo que sí, pero por sobre todo usalo para lo que debes no sea que luego te arrepientas

-no, espera Peter, _Y-yo…-el chico puso su dedo índice en la boca del letón acallándole, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y haciendo un tierno puchero se fue recogiendo sus pasos hacia la salida del jardín_

-¿estas seguro que debo hacerlo?-el rostro de preocupación del niño cambio a uno de duda mientras veía a su compañero desparecer entre las hierbas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**este fanfic tiene contenido fuerte(verbal y graficamente hablando), cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia hahahahahah xD**_

_**ACEPTO CRITICAS "CONSTRUCTIVAS" PERO NO SE METAN CON MI ED SI CREEN QUE E MUY OCC...BUENO SI TAL VEZ PERO ESO LO HACE MAS INTERESANTE...**_

_**VIRUS, AMENAZAS, TOMATAZOS, MAILS BOMBAS A HENNAYAMI **_

_**ENJOYYYY! XD**_

_**DARK JUNJOU…**_

_"**SOLO SE PUEDE LLAMAR AMOR A LA CAPACIDAD DE SACRIFICARTE POR OTRA PERSONA"**_

CAP II

-SWEET SACIRIFICE-

Un líquido de color extraño broto por entre las comisuras de los labios, un día en especial. De luna llena, un deseo reprimido, al cual Raivis no pudo negarse, dejo la pequeña botella en el mismo lugar donde Natalya lo había escondido luego de habérselo quitado "muy amablemente", anudo con cuidado hasta la más pequeña hebra de hilo y camino hacia la habitación del estonio con el único deseo de lograr Su cometido.

Entro a la habitación en la cual encontró al de gafas dormitando boca arriba, se acercó lentamente y al llegar a la orilla se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-el tono seco y casi molesto saco al menor de su ensueño, más cuando logro reaccionar se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Eduard el cual le miraba fijamente mientras le sujetaba las manos.

-yo solo venía a decirte una cosa, una cosa…muy importante- el pequeño sintió como su cara ardía y noto el afloje del agarre, Eduard lo miraba confundido ¿estaba hablando en serio o solo quería molestarle? Sin pensarlo más arrojo un golpe hacia la cara del letón que termino por caer a un lado de la almohada junto con su paciencia.

-sí, bueno y que me quieres decir,hazlo pronto, el señor Iván no demora en lleg…

-te amo-el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, era como el pesado intermedio del acto, del cual no sabrías cuánto duraría ni cómo salir de él.

Eduard quedo en blanco al escuchar la interrupción, no, no era cierto, estaba bromeando, tal vez solo se había cansado de jugar con peter y ahora necesitaba llamar la atención de alguien más, lastimosamente para Raivis la paciencia de ed había terminado.

-¡!largate de la habitación ahora mismo!-grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos en un acto desesperado por evadirse del momento.

-no! Por favor, solo…

-no, no te quiero escuchar en realidad no me import…

-¡si te importa!-grito el niño a punto de explotar y aguantando las lágrimas que rogaban por salir-sé que te importa, sé lo que te hace el señor Rusia, se lo mucho que te ha tocado, las veces que te ha maltratado, lo mucho que ha disfrutado de tu cuerpo, de ti….

El estonio se abalanzo sobre Raivis y lo tumbo contra la pared, lleno de ira, iba con una mano soltando poco a poco los botones de la camisa mientras que con la otra sujetaba la muñeca por detrás de la espalda obligando al menor a masajearle el miembro.

-en serio sabes cómo es?-susurraba mientras que apretaba más contra la pared aumentando el roce-sabes lo que se siente, como me lo hace el señor Rusia?-al fin encontró el cierre del pantalón y lo bajo lentamente, mientras que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja al pequeño letón que se estremecía de placer.

-por favor…Eduard…no seas tan rudo…-rogo con un liviano gemido, el de gafas paro inmediatamente, como si hubieran dicho la palabra mágica que llevaba al deterioro de su ira, el pequeño se volteo inmediatamente más por el asombro que por otra cosa, se quedó viendo a los claros ojos azules del geek el cual luego de un rato reacciono.

-¿en verdad me amas?- pregunto serio

-claro que sí, con todo mi ser – la voz del menor sonó confiada

-bien entonces si estás dispuesto a cumplir todos mis deseos accederé a que seas mío…

-y sabes cómo funciona eso?-pregunto ansioso

-¡no! Rai obvio que no, el viejo cejas ni siquiera me deja verlos, mucho menos me va a explicar su uso-el chico sonreía cristalinamente mientras jugaba con una pequeña botella entre las manos.

Raivis hizo un puchero y empezó a lloriquear intentando imaginar que pasaría luego de tomar ese menjurje…lograría su cometido?

Un fuerte sablazo recorrió toda su espalda, de pronto despertó y recobro la conciencia, trato de abrir un poco los ojos para entender lo que había estado pasando hasta cuándo se había desmayado…

En un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, con marco en color caoba y arabescos en forma de tulipán, se reflejaba el cuerpo cansado de un pequeño rubio sobre una camilla plana.

Estaba totalmente desnudo, aparte de una tira de tela que le cubría la boca con lo cual podía soltar uno que otro gemido también llevaba en el cuello un cinturón en cuero negro con armellas plateadas de las cuales colgaban dos pequeñas tirantas que terminaban en pinzas que colgaban de sus pezones, más abajo del torso limpio y sudoroso se veía un pequeño trozo de cuero en forma cónica que apretaba dolorosamente el miembro del chico y que colgaba de un arnés anudado al techo, al cual también iba colgada su pierna derecha, con lo cual ofrecía una visión total de su entrada.

Eduard se encargaba de introducir y sacar periódicamente un juguete en forma de bolas unido a un vibrador en la húmeda entrada del rubio menor mientras este hacia esfuerzos inhumanos por recobrar el sentido.

Despertó asustado, cuando se dio cuenta Peter dormía plácidamente en el sillón ceniza con la niña en brazos, se incorporó lentamente sobre la almohada y miro hacia la ventana en la cual se podía observar como caía un hermoso atardecer, si, tal vez ese había sido solo un mal sueño.

Había amanecido temprano, Eduard aprovechaba que el señor Iván había ido a una reunión con los alemanes y duraría algo de tiempo fuera de la casa, inmediatamente después de oír partir a la comitiva ordeno a toris dejar la mesa totalmente limpia y con solo una silla de acompañamiento, tomo a Raivis y lo sentó encima de la mesa mientras que el hizo lo propio con la silla.

Raivis se bajó los pantalones por orden expresa de Eduard, y empezó a masturbarse lentamente ante la mirada incrédula de un toris que no lograba otra cosa que estar petrificado tras la puerta, mientras el letón se tocaba lentamente, Eduard le lamia los testículos y mordía la punta del miembro a intervalos pequeños sacándole uno que otro gemido, luego de que estuvo satisfecho con la preparación, invito a toris a la mesa.

Raivis se apoyó sobre las piernas del castaño y sacándole el miembro de entre el bóxer inicio dándole pequeñas lamidas y masajeando con las manos la base del pene y los testículos, mientras tanto Eduard separo suavemente las piernas del menor y empezó a preparar la entrada, de pronto una fuerte oleada de placer y dolor invadió a un Raivis que se debatía entre la lujuria y la vergüenza, Raivis aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo de las chupadas mientras que toris le sostenía la cabeza aumentando la velocidad, por su parte Eduard embestía con fuerza mientras iba metiendo a la vez bola por bola, logrando así que la sangre de la entrada del chico resbalara por su entrepierna.

El movimiento se hizo tan placentero que toris no logro contenerse y se corrió en la boca de Raivis, el cual limpio lentamente el contenido, Eduard tomo al chico por la espalda y le dio un giro de modo que quedaron frente a frente, mientras Raivis lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, el de gafas aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y devoraba la boca del rubio quien al sentir un gran choque eléctrico a lo largo de su espalda supo que llegaría a su fin, de pronto sintió una explosión húmeda y caliente en su interior, debido al gran placer se corrió casi al tiempo de su compañero el cual quedo con la ingle llena de semen, ambos se soltaron totalmente exhaustos y descansaron algo de tiempo sobre el piso de la sala.


End file.
